Yin y Yang
by Fanderichie
Summary: Una noche, después de los acontecimientos de Slayers Evolution-R, Lina y Xellos mantienen una conversación de la que sacan muchas cosas en claro. Xellos x Lina. Romance, con un poco de humor.


**Disclaimer:** Ni Slayers ni ninguno de los personajes de esta historia me pertenecen. Esta historia es un Xellos x Reena. Puesto que soy española, yo he conocido a Lina y Gourry bajo los nombres Reena y Gaudy, asi que en esta historia se llamarán así. No así Zeros (Xellos) y Ameria (Amelia), ya que en el caso de estos dos, me gusta más la grafía original.

**YIN Y YANG**

_El Ying y el Yang, las fuerzas opuestas pero complementarias. El bien y el mal, Reena y Xellos._

Después de derrotar por segunda vez a Rezo y Shabranigudú, reconstruir el reino de Taforashia, y despedirse de Pokota, Amelia y Zel, Reena y Gaudy se pusieron en marcha para buscarle una nueva espada a al segundo, y, quién sabe, tal vez poder derrotar a algunos bandidos para robarles dinero con el que poder darse una gran comilona gratis en alguna posada cercana.

En principio iban solos, Gaudy al menos no reparó en ninguna presencia, pero qué iba a notar, si su cerebro es semejante al de una medusa. No obstante, Reena llevaba ya un tiempo inquieta. Si caminaban por un bosque, siempre oía ruiditos extraños. Muchas veces, claro está, esos soniditos provenían de grupos de bandidos, y otras de conejitos y demás animalillos salvajes, pero había otros momentos en los que no había ningún otro pretexto natural para que se oyera el crujir de una rama, una ráfaga de viento más fuerte, o el sonido de algo entre los arbustos.

Cuando andaban por campo abierto no oía nada, no sentía nada más que una presencia, "algo" que la vigilaba. Empezaba a imaginar qué era esa presencia, se le hacía familiar.

Después de una semana de andar perdidos en un bosque, Reena y Gaudy llegaron a un pueblecito bastante tranquilo. Era de noche, el cielo teñido de azul oscuro, algunas tímidas estrellas se veían entre las nubes porosas pero brillantes por el haz de luz que emanaba la luna llena. El ambiente estaba muy tranquilo, algunas personas andaban por la calle, pero siempre en riguroso silencio, de modo que se podían escuchar los grillos cantando y los gatos callejeros rondando las basuras.

Decidieron entrar en una posada donde, con suerte, podrían hartarse a comer y luego dormir plácidamente en una cama medianamete cómoda por un buen precio.

Entraron en la posada. Algunas personas reían en grupos, en una esquina había un grupo de hombres borrachos cantando. El ambiente estaba muy iluminado con la luz de las velas dando a todo un color anaranjado, y dentro había una vida totalmente opuesta a lo de fuera. Les pareció un buen sitio y se sentaron a cenar.

En cuestión de diez minutos una pila de unos doscientos platos se había formado en su mesa, y las típicas peleas por el último trozo de carne no faltaron esta vez. En un momento dado Gaudy pilló a Reena desprevenida intentando partir un trozo de chuleta, y aprovechando el momento, le robó una pata de cordero. Reena, enfadada, propinó tal golpe a Gaudy en la cabeza que el trozo de carne que iba a morder se le escapó de las manos y fue a parar al plato de Reena. Ella aprovechó y se lo comió. Estuvieron así toda la cena; incluso llamaron la atención del grupo de hombres borrachos que se callaron y se les quedaron mirando ojipláticos.

Cuando llegó la hora de dormir, cada uno se fue a la habitación que había reservado. La habitación de Reena era más grande que la de Gaudy. También estaba más limpia, pero al chico no le importó, ya que fue tocar la cama y quedarse automáticamente dormido.

Ella, sin embargo, no podía dormir. Se notaba inquieta. Había algo que llevaba atormentándola desde la batalla con Rezo y el fantasma de Shabranigudú. En aquel momento Xellos se sacrificó por ellos, se sacrificó físicamente por ellos. Ella sabía que no había muerto, pero tanto sacrificio por personas que no eran sus aliados le pareció algo extraño. También les guió hasta el castillo de Taforashia e incluso les abrió la puerta.

Cierto era que Xellos tenía una misión, pero esa misión constaba en constatar algo. Algo que, en el momento en que Rezo se reencarnó en Pokota, había quedado cerrado. Ya no tenía ninguna otra obligación con ellos. Ni siquiera les tenía que haber guiado por Taforashia, ni abrirles las puertas. Para un mazoku habría resultado de lo más entretenido ver como unos jóvenes justicieros intentaban, por todos sus medios, abrir una puerta de la que jamás podrían siquiera mover un ápice y que, él sin ningún esfuerzo, podría destruir con tan sólo un chasquido de dedos. Pero no, no sólo les guió sino que les abrió la puerta.

Pero lo más confuso de todo, lo que hacía que Reena no pudiera dormir y que tuviera un tremendo nudo en el estómago era que Xellos, sin ninguna obligación aparente, se había sacrificado para salvarles la vida. Tenían intereses comunes para matar a Rezo, pero Xellos perfectamente podría haber ido a llamar a cualquier otro Mazoku más fuerte que él que se cargara a todos en el tiempo que dices "matadragones". Pero no. Se sacrificó y perdió parte de su cuerpo por ellos.

Desde luego Reena sabía que su cuerpo ya estaría totalmente recompuesto. No era precisamente un lesser, pero aun así algo dentro de ella dolía.

Reena suspiró. Volvió a notar esa presencia que llevaba acompañándola todo el camino, pero intentando ignorarla, cerró los ojos e intentó dormir.

No podía.

Cuando los volvió a abrir, vio que encima de su mesilla de noche había un colgante. Tenía la forma de un Yin Yang. Aquello no era suyo. ¿Quién había entrado en su habitación? Nadie, aparentemente. Aunque con los ojos cerrados, ella había estado despierta todo el tiempo. Nadie había podido entrar por la puerta sin hacer un mínimo de ruido, dejar un colgante con sus cosas, y luego irse tranquilamente.

En ese momento se dio cuenta. Aquello había sido obra de "la presencia". Ya llevaba varios días pensando que aquella presencia era, sin lugar a dudas, la de él. Sin embargo, luego desechaba ese pensamiento creyendo que se estaba obsesionando. Se vistió con algo de cautela (por si alguien la estaba mirando, la presencia, por ejemplo), y salió a tomar el aire con el colgante colgado al cuello.

La noche había refrescado. El azul marino de cuando llegaron ahora era completamente negro, las nubes se habían disipado y las estrellas brillaban fuertemente. La luna llena estaba enorme, y parecía estar más cerca que nunca de la tierra. Era una vista preciosa, además corría una ligera brisa que hacía que su pelo se moviera ligeramente. Reena se apoyó contra la balconada de la posada. La presencia volvió, esta vez más cercana que nunca. Estaba aquí, aunque ella no le viera.

- No te escondes muy bien, Xellos - habló Reena a la oscuridad de la noche con media sonrisa y los ojos cerrados. En cuanto los abrió, Xellos se materializó frente a ella con su típica sonrisa burlona.

- Vaya, vaya, y yo que pensaba que no me habías visto - Contestó el demonio sabiendo perfectamente que ella había reparado en su presencia. Al fin y al cabo, no había escondido su presencia totalmente a propósito.

- Llevas una semana siguiéndonos, Xellos, ¿qué quieres? - Preguntó cautelosa Reena.

- Tres, en realidad, y…hmmmm…dejémoslo en que es un se-cre-to. - Dijo el demonio guiñando un ojo. Ella se esperaba esa respuesta. Justo cuando ella iba a contestar totalmente irritada y de los nervios (ya que, no importa cuantas veces lo diga, pero, por algún motivo, Reena no aguanta que Xellos tenga secretos con ella), Xellos la cortó con sólo cinco palabras - Veo que llevas mi colgante.

- ¿Eh? - Reena no pudo evitar pararse en seco y ponerse roja como sus amplificadores de poder. - Eh, ah, yo…no, es que….bueno….

- ¿Sabes? - Interrumpió de repente el demonio mirando hacia la luna - Nadie es totalmente bueno o totalmente malo. Toda persona buena tiene defectos. Tú, por ejemplo. Eres buena, pero también te dejas llevar por la ira, la gula, la envidia, la -

- ¡Oye! - Gritó Reena molesta - Me hago a la idea…¿dices esto por Rezo? - Xellos lanzó una sonrisa enigmática a Reena con los ojos abiertos. No era la sonrisa de siempre, era mucho más íntima, más personal, y aquello hizo que un escalofrío corriera por su espalda.

- Por mucho que tratemos de mostrar lo contrario, los mazoku no somos tan diferentes de los humanos. Aunque somos de otra naturaleza, también tenemos sentimientos como vosotros, también nos dejamos llevar. Desde luego que, el hecho de que un mazoku se deje llevar por la ira, o por la envidia no es nada raro…pero al igual que nos podemos dejar llevar por vuestros pecados, que para nosotros son virtudes, también nos podemos dejar llevar por vuestras virtudes, que son nuestros pecados.

- Mmm…entiendo - Dijo Reena despacio - ¿pero por qué me cuentas esto? - Xellos volvió a sonreirla.

- ¿Sabes? Te contaré un secreto. - Miró a la chica intensamente - Soy un pecador.

Nada más decirle eso el demonio, Reena se quedó callada un instante. ¿Se refería a que les había salvado la vida y por eso había pecado? Decidió preguntarle.

- ¿Te refieres a que has pecado por cometer una buena acción al salvarnos de Shabranigudú? - preguntó la chica algo confusa y apenada.

- Bueno…eso desde luego se consideraría un pecado para nosotros, ya que no tenía obligación de salvaros…

- Ni de guiarnos al castillo de Taforashia y abrirnos las puertas. Pokota habría resucitado a Rezo y tú habrías completado tu misión - interrumpió la pelirroja.

- Ni de venderte esos talismanes - Siguió Xellos con una media sonrisa cómplice.

Era cierto. Cuando Mazenda selló sus poderes hacía ya un tiempo, Reena fue acompañada de Xellos y Martina en busca del doctor hechicero Runan,y allí encontró una copia de la Biblia Claire de la cual pudo aprender la Espada Ragna. En ese momento le atacó un demonio de Garbe, y Xellos la salvó. Acto seguido, le vendió, sin ningúna obligación de hacerlo, los talismanes amplificadores que tanto la habían ayudado más tarde.

Algo sorpendida, Reena continuó.

- Y no solo eso, también estuviste de nuestro lado en la gran batalla contra Estrella Oscura.

- Y no hice nada por evitar que destruyeras a Phibrizzo, incluso cuando yo fui el que recibió ordenes suyas de vigilarte - desveló por fin el demonio.

- Espera…¿Qué? ¿Tenías ordenes de él? - Preguntó la hechicera alucinada. - ¿Por qué has hecho todo esto durante todo este tiempo? - Reena no sabía que pensar.

- Ya te lo he dicho, soy un pecador - Sonrió otra vez el demonio. - Incluso los demonios, el Yin, tenemos un punto de Yang. Y yo, he cometido el peor pecado que podría cometer un demonio. - En ese momento el colgante que Xellos le había dejado a Reena comenzó a brillar sobre el pecho de esta.

- ¿Y cual es ese pecado? - Preguntó ella curiosa, pero un poco preocupada a la vez que miraba el colgante. Xellos se besó un dedo y lo puso sobre la boca de Reena - Eso…es secreto. - Y en ese intenso momento, Xellos desapareció haciendo que el colgante dejara de brillar.

Reena se quedó allí, de pie, sin saber qué hacer. Aquella conversación había sido demasiado para ella. Xellos acababa de confesarle algo grande, estaba segura. Tanto ayudarla, tanto seguirla, el colgante y después aquello…algo tenía que significar. Agarró fuertemente el colgante y se lo metió dentro de la ropa, para que Gaudy al día siguiente no sospechara - si es que se daba cuenta, claro -.

Cuando el colgante tocó su pecho, en la zona del corazón, sin ropa de por medio, lo comprendió. Comprendió lo que Xellos le había confesado. El pecado más grande que puede cometer un demonio es dejarse llevar por el Yang, y…amar. Xellos la amaba.

Reena puso sus manos sobre su pecho y dijo en un suspiro - Yo también te quiero - con una leve sonrisa. Se sentía satisfecha, realizada, feliz. Un demonio se había humanizado por ella. Por nadie más que ella.

- Bueno, - pensó - es normal. Estoy más buena que una mesa de buffet para alguien que lleva tres días perdido en un bosque.

- Por cierto - Sonó la voz de Xellos desde alguna parte de la noche (aunque él no estaba visible) interrumpiendo los pensamientos de la pelirroja - Eres muy guapa, pero cuando te has cambiado de ropa he notado que tus pechos son más planos de lo que creía - dijo con una risa burlona.

- ¿¡¿QUE HAS HECHO QUÉ?!? - Gritó Reena tan sonoramente que despertó a toda la aldea - ¡¡MALDITO DEMONIO, CUANDO TE PILLE TE VAS A ENTERAR!!.

FIN

Notas de la autora: Este ha sido mi primer fic de Slayers. La idea la he sacado de los créditos de Slayers Evolution-R, donde se ve a Xellos siguiendo a Reena y Gaudy como buen stalker que es xD Lo del Yin Yang es una idea que he cultivado con ayuda de un amigo de la universidad. Espero que os haya gustado, yo me he quedado bastante satisfecha, aunque creo que no he podido plasmar la personalidad de ninguno de los dos como es debido.

En un momento dado digo que Phibrizzo ordenó a Xellos vigilar a Reena en Slayers Next. No recuerdo si se dijo en la serie (estoy casi convencida de que no, ya que se supone que Xellos sólo cumple las órdenes de Zelas), pero en las novelas, en concreto la sexta novela, creo que Xellos lo comenta. Al menos eso recuerdo (terminé de leerla hace unas semanas, ya). Si no es así, la memoria me ha jugado una mala pasada y me lo he inventado xDDD Pero no creo, vamos...

Para ser un fic que he tardado sólo tres horas en escribir no está tan mal, je.

R&R, please, decidme como puedo mejorar.


End file.
